brilliant_fan_versefandomcom-20200223-history
Alexa Maxwell
Alexa Maxwell is one of the main protagonists of the Dream Revolution Saga series. She is the main protagonist of the first game of the series: Challenge to the Ultimate Fight. Her real name is Seraphina Phoenix being the younger sister and rival of Alexander Phoenix a.k.a Dynamo. She is descendant of a powerful bloodline of nobles, the Phoenix, albeit she doesn't particularly care at first of that, however, this plays big part of her life. Lazy but with good intentions, she has pyrokinetic powers. Appearance and Data Alexa is an average height (later above average) young woman with a light tan skin, yellow eyes (shades of golden in some artwork). Has Orange (light red) dyed hair, her original color is Dark Red (in which she returned in Last Fire), she dresses with a red and orange school outfit in Part 1 with long hair, she cut it since Part 2 and grew up in the following sequels, in the second game, she uses dark blue jeans with a red shirt under a Black and White sweater and white shoes, in the third game she uses a red open shirt with a white and yellow undershirt, light blue pants, and red shoes, her hair grew longer. In Last Fire, her hair grew a bit longer, she uses a Black Long shirt with Black and dark red long shorts, and later the red and orange variation of the outfit. Personality A girl who is very passionate, hot-blooded, enthusiastic, friendly and never gives up. She is full of life. She did not initially believe in fairy tales such as princess Udiya. But she does not take much interest in the subject, hates studying and takes very bad grades, preferring to sleep more than that. Matures being a little less lazy through her adulthood, during her twenties she is much more distinctive but even with severe improvements, becomes more responsible and with a great sense of Honor. Alexa is an hyperactive, fiery and heroic girl whose passion for everything is strong. She never loses her smile in any moment and is always positive. However, she is pretty lazy in some areas and is not very interested in her past and her legacy. She appreciates friendship and her adopted family as well, even considering people such as Aileen, Blade and Alison part of them regardless of all the problems. She and her brother used to clash, but later, as they mature, they get better. Story The main heroine. Born Seraphina Violet Phoenix. A flame-wielding Elemental Warrior, lazy (albeit toned down as she grows up) yet enthusiastic girl in battle, she never gives up and smiles even in the worst situations. She was born from a descended noble family and is the second child of the Phoenix Family. However, after her parents are seemingly killed in action during the already centuries old war she and her brother Alexander were separated when she was ten, and found by a man named Leroy Maxwell and the only thing she remembered, that she has fire powers, and the name "Alexa", so he called her that way and started to be with new friends such as Jermaine, Aileen and her adopted younger brother Yuri, during her teenage years she trained a style, that varied with time. Then at age sixteen a tournament happened and organized by an then unknown Sponsor, since the Orphanage was in financial troubles, Alexa formed team with Yuri and Jermaine to fight the other teams until reaching the Rival team with Hermione, Sally and Dynamo, the latter who wanted to find her for being a "Missing Noble", she and him were the only ones standing after their teammates were defeated, her team won and reached the finals against Clara, a mysterious woman, suddenly afterwards, a deity named Pandora from the Light interrupted the coronation, she fought her and defeated her, but fell unconscious afterwards, she was rescued by Dynamo and the two went missing until two years after, but not without telling Leroy about her whereabouts. After training restlessly for a year and half albeit sometimes unwillingly, she and Dynamo infiltrated the second, more massive tournament, invoked her Alter Ghost for the first time before defeating the Six guardians of Duodecim without damage, and fought Blade and Alison alongside Dynamo, they warn the duo that one of the two have evil intentions, which she pointed out Alison and the two disappeared afterwards, after staying with Dynamo, Yuri, Aileen and Jermaine after the tournament, the five were attacked by Alison and there were two shocking events, one of them, she was adopted and Dynamo, who trained with her was her brother Alexander all along, the first thing she felt, anger, but later enthusiasm since she already found a rival, later she fights Blade and became friends, later Hermione comes to understand her. After returning to the Orphanage a year after, she gets reunited with the team yet again and became an aunt with Kara's birth, albeit there was a visit from Blade and Selene, both wanted to contact Angel who went missing because he has the key to defeat Alison and her monster group, she tried her best to help, then after defeating Duodecim's monsters, she was given the Flame Sword, to train against armed monsters aside of her fighting techniques, albeit the use was quite rushed at first, later by instinct gives some impressive skills. Later she tried to convince Angel Kennedy to join, but gets punched by him instead due to his not good demeanor with others, later she and the Team Machina with a changed Angel fight Alison and her Duodecim allies, the duel between Alexa and Alison ended ambiguously, however, Angelica tried to launch an attack against Alexa, but she ends being defended by her ancestor Brand Fayer, the Duke that led the knights in the battle against the Dark Matters of Duodecim, she then had to abandon the place with Alison's body already taken the two Claws in her power. However, Project Omega appeared, and it looked similar to Alison's face and layouts, in the final battle, Alexa alongside her friends fought Omega. When Alison disappeared, Alexa has faith that her new friend Alison would survive. She also fought with Alison to save the Kingdom of Vistania from Hypnos a.k.a. Jean, who is one of the Z series as "Alpha the First", and was captured by Thanatos a.k.a. David, but was stronger enough to defeat Lucina Browning and David, but she was put into a trap and saved by Dynamo. Later Alexa finds out that she is losing something special from her, and points out the Fire Slayer for it, so after Alison is back in the Abyss Tower of Duodecim, she takes out the sword of Alexa's spirit, Alison tells that she must train with the sword for a bit. And has a secret, everyone wants to kill Alexa for ending the Blaze Haze Curse, that has been holding since Princess Udiya, so Elaine LeBlanc and Ari Noir, two scientists, sent her away to a training process to be protected and to protect herself from everyone, at the expense of her big brother suffering, she will try her best to be more focused, and has growing feelings for Jermaine, she has been in constant contact with Leroy and the Orphanage friends in secret as she trains in unknown locations for the common eye as she is wanted, where she is helped by Delilah (Now referred as Kriemhild) and Crow Killian, an Inn worker, both are from the streets. And declared to the world that has been searching for her that she doesn't want and despises becoming a princess or a damsel in distress for the supposed curse. Fighting Data and skills She has fire-based powers, as part of the Elemental Warriors, she later develops stronger powers, her basic style involving Kickboxing despite her relative laziness and disinterest. She later adopts a sword into her fighting style. She can use an Alter Ghost and the variants. Role in the Crossovers She alongside Dynamo are the main representantives of the Dream Revolution Saga series. She has appeared in every In-Verse crossover to the date, she is often one of the most heroic in the group and takes initiative whenever some threat is coming. She is often the mediator between the impulsive Valeria and the calm Vanessa. Game appearances *''Dream Revolution: Challenge to the Ultimate Fight'' *''Dream Revolution 2: The Counter-Attack'' - Time release character *''Dream Revolution 3 Final: New Game'' *''Dream Revolution 3.5 Final: ENCORE +'' *''Dream Revolution: Last Fire'' - Two Variants *''Dream Revolution Firestorm'' *''In-Verse Heroes: Mega Battle Revolution'' *''In-Verse Heroes II: Dream Fighters'' *''In-Verse Heroes III: The Duel of Justice'' *''In-Verse Heroes All-Stars'' *''In-Verse All-Stars: Starry Sky Story'' *''In-Verse All-Stars Legends'' *''In-Verse: Battle X Battle'' *''In-Verse: Battle X Battle Portable'' *''In-Verse Heroes: Brawl of the Destiny'' *''Brilliant All-Stars Versus the X'' *''The Adventures of Vanessa 5: The Iron King'' - Cameo as "Other girl" *''Code Cosmos: Ultimate Ghosts'' - As "Gawain" (with Gavin Albain). *''The Arcana Warriors 2: Howling Soul ''- Guest. *''The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle -The Final Act-'' - Assist. Fictional Cast List English *Kate Higgins (Most media, except The Final Act Story Mode) *Alexis Tipton (The Final Act Story Mode) Japanese *Motoko Kumai Trivia * Her blood type is B. * She is inspired by Kyo Kusanagi from The King of Fighters series. Due to their fire powers and some of their attitude. * Her birth name, Seraphina is the Feminine form of the Late Latin name Seraphinus, derived from the biblical word seraphim which was Hebrew in origin and meant "fiery ones". ** Her adopted name "Alexa" and later, "Alexis" is short of Alexandra, means "Defender Of Mankind", a greek name. * She is the "middle" between the Tomboy Valeria and the Girly Girl Vanessa among the Brilliant Verse heroines, and the only one who is dating. * She was originally planned to be a only daughter, but later in Part 2 Dynamo became her brother to make a twist and avoid the typical love interest. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Dream Revolution Saga characters